Yelv
Yelv (Japanpese: , Ieruvu, Yelve; English dub: ) is a recruitable character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is a young Reclaimer in the private military organization BLADE. He can be recruited after completing Meeting Yelv. In the Japanese versions, this mission is obtainable from a DLC. The reward for completing Yelv's Affinity Missions is a Multigun and its blueprint. Appearance Yelv is a human with short layered blond hair and green eyes. His hair has a centered bang that covers his entire forehead, and he has a marking on his right cheek of unknown origin, which is likely a tattoo. He is approximately 178 cm tall. Personality Yelv isn't a conventional example of BLADE's finest, what with his casual attitude and laid-back language, but he is a valuable Reclaimer. A large part of his diligence in his field of work is rooted in his desire to recover his old partner, or at least his body, and get closure regarding his friend's fate. And while Yelv is rather reserved, he will open up to people he respects, like Cross; and, similarly to Cross, Yelv also struggles with his memories of the past. In Battle Yelv's Class is Alternative Blast Fencer. He wields Rayguns and Photon Sabers, in addition to a Delta Bliss, a type of Multiguns that can be modified into three forms of cannon-missile rifles. His two unique Arts are Essence Exchange and Master Gunner. New Los Angeles NPC If not in the party, Yelv can be found near North Founders Street in the Commercial District, where the party can recruit him once Meeting Yelv has been completed. Affinity Links * Cross * Eleonora Quotes Soul Voices * "Use melee attacks for double the hurt!" * "Move in close and hit 'em where it hurts!" * "I'm in bad shape! Heal me!" * "Now smash 'em with a melee attack!" * "The big guy's gettin' weak! Attack from a distance!" * "Use an aura and regroup!" * "The next chump's getting a face full of bullets!" * "It ain't over! Gun 'em down!" * "Blast away! Don't give 'em a chance to fight back!" * "Ow, man! Somebody patch me up!" * "Forget about me and keep shooting!" * "Bam! Now take it in close and REALLY punish 'em!" * "Aw yeah! Finish 'em off at range!" * "Overdrive! Let's run 'em down!" * "How 'bout an aura to REALLY make me blush?" * "I think something's busted, but who cares? Open fire!" After Battle Banter * "Give me more skulls to crack!" * "Hmph. PATHETIC." * Cross "I know we're fighting for humanity, but it all feels so futile." Yelv "Beating the crap out of bad guys is its OWN reward." * Bozé "You're in need of a teacher." Yelv "What, YOU? Sorry, but I think I'd sleep right through one of YOUR lectures." * Elma "Yelv, have you forgotten everything I've taught you?" Yelv "What? NO! I—I— ...Maybe? ... Sorry, Ma'am." After Gaining Level * "YE-HEAH! I'm heading to the TOP!" Gallery 118.jpg|Official Art Img_info_20150428-03.jpg Img info 20150428-03-2.jpg Img info 20150428-05.jpg Ierv.JPG Irev in Skell.JPG|Yelv piloting a Skell Ierv info.JPG|Yelv Category:Characters in X Category:Male Characters in X Category:Protagonists in X Category:Playable Characters in X Category:Humans Category:Yelv Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Commercial District NPCs